All His Fault
by wicked-little-grin
Summary: Bella is blaming Edward for things that are happening to her lately. When he confronts her about it will anything get solved? All human, AU, EXPLICIT CONTENT


Title: **All his fault**  
Category: Books » Twilight  
Author: wicked-little-grin A.K.A. crooked-little-smile  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/General  
Published: 11-30-09, Updated: 11-30-09  
Chapters: 1, Words: 2,310

**_This story contains content not appropriate for minors or prudes. It contains D/s, in a safe, sane, and consensual manner. If you are offended by this, I suggest you find a different story to read. Flames are welcomed, though constructive criticism is encouraged. _**

**_I wrote this a few years back. Hope you enjoy!_**

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

It's all Edward Cullen's fault. He and I have been best friends since the second grade when he saved me from Mike Newton trying to cop a feel on the playground.

Secretly, I've been in love with him since I was 12. He'd been thirteen at the time and I'd had my first period. He was the first one I'd called, freaked out, because I'd never had anyone to tell me about this kind of thing. He'd gotten his mom to drive him over and she'd brought pads and explained things for me.

Then she'd let me spend the entire summer at her place with Edward and all of his family. Edward was the one I always called when I needed help.

So here I was, a twenty-two year old woman, sexually frustrated, and it is all his fault. A few months ago I had walked in on him with a woman. The woman had been tied to his bed in the middle of a screaming orgasm, writhing under him.

Ever since then I couldn't get it out of my head. Except in my fantasies I was the one on his bed, helpless.

And here I was, lying in bed, naked and aroused, and unable to come. I hadn't been able to satisfy myself for several weeks and it was starting to take a toll.

"Hey, Bella are you OK?" Edward asked opening my door. "You've been in here a-"

We both froze, and a second later I pulled the sheet over me and buried my head in my hands. I felt tears prick my eyes. I jumped when he sat on the side of my bed. I looked up straight into his eyes and saw love and confusion and lust and something dark.

"Bella?" He asked. "Are you okay?"

"NO!" I whisper yelled at him. "This is all your fault! Because of you I got a speeding ticket, and I lost my job, and I can't get off by myself anymore and-"

I was cut off when his hand came over my mouth. I tried to push his hand away but he pressed me back down and kept me silent.

"Bella, calm down, and I'll move my hand." He said. I glared at him and stopped struggling, but I didn't calm down. I felt myself get wetter around the vibrator half inside me. He slowly moved his hand. "Now explain to me how this is my fault."

I shook my head violently. No way.

"Tell me, Bella." He said and I saw him getting frustrated.

"I... I saw you. With the girl tied to your bed. And... I can't stop thinking... About it." I gasped out. I think I was starting to have a panic attack. I squinted my eyes closed and focused on breathing. "Nothing is satisfying anymore and it's driving me crazy. I was driving thirty miles over the limit. And I got pissed at my boss and started shouting at her. I got fired." I turned my head to the side and felt the tears again.

I tried to roll away from him but the toy shifted inside of me. I gasped and fell back onto the mattress.

"Bella, are you okay?" He asked, worried. I saw his eyes travel from my blushing cheeks, flushed chest and his eyes dilated. "Tell me why you can't get off anymore." He whispered.

"Because all I can think about is that girl." I said. There was silence for a few moments and I saw his eyes snag on the remote control for the vibrator. The smile that spread across his face could only be described as feral.

"I could help you with that." He whispered in my ear. "I will make you forget about all of your problems if you let me."

I looked up at him with wide eyes.

"W-what would happen?" I asked, suddenly nervous.

He sat up beside me and made sure the sheet covered me.

"I'm a Dom. Do you know what that means?"

I nodded.

"I looked it up on the Internet." I admitted quietly. He gently squeezed my leg just above my knee.

"If we do this I need your trust. Your absolute trust that I will never ever hurt you in any way except to heighten your pleasure. You understand that right?" He asked. I nodded. "Good. There are rules that you need to follow. One: you call me sir when you speak to me. Two: You follow my orders when I give them, to the letter. No hesitation. Three: If for any reason you want to stop at any time during the night you use the safe word. Genie. Do you understand?"

I nodded and he lifted a brow at me. His hand squeezed my leg a bit harder this time.

"Yes, Sir." I said quietly. He placed his hand low on my tummy and the vibrator turned on inside me. I couldn't old back the scream that left my mouth as I arched of the bed. My hips were rocking up against his hand trying to get more friction. My hands went to the pillow that my head was resting on, and clenched around it trying to find something to hold onto.

The vibrations got even more intense and I bit down on my lip.

"Not yet, Bella." Edward said, watching me. My vision blurred again and I started moaning. "You will not come yet."

He pressed the button again and it got stronger and faster, until I was so close to the edge. My grip slipped off the pillow and I started to come but suddenly he was straddling my hips and he pinned my wrists to the bed.

"Just hold on a bit longer." He murmured in my ear. My skin was on fire. I clenched and unclenched my hands trying my hardest and Edward noticed. Of course he did. He twined our fingers together and I felt more grounded.

He watched me as I moaned and gasped and cried out under him.

"That's it, Bella. You did well. So good." He leaned down and whispered against my jaw. "Your orgasms belong to me. Come for me."

Fire spread from my head to my toes and my eyes rolled back in my head and I screamed so hard my throat hurt.

He pulled both my hands above my head and held them there with one hand while the other moved lower, still above the sheet, and pressed the toy deeper inside me. I screamed and came again, hard. Lights flashed behind my eyes and I arched up, trying to get closer to him.

I was trembling when I next opened my eyes but my breathing had calmed considerably.

"Welcome back to the living." A velvet voice spoke and I looked up to see Edward standing at the foot of my bed. He was shirtless now, and he looked delicious. I watched, fascinated, as he fisted his hand at the bottom of my sheet and slowly pulled it down. All I really wanted to do was hold the sheet to my chest and hide but I knew he wouldn't like that. And all I really wanted was to please him. If this was the only time I'd ever get to be this way with him I wanted it to do all I could to make it good.

"Did you enjoy that, Bella?" He asked as the sheet slowly trailed over my belly button.

I nodded as I watched the sheet avidly.

"That's not how you answer me." He said and my eyes snapped to his.

"Y-yes, Sir." I said just loud enough for him to hear. The blanket was gone now and I blushed when I saw his eyes locked on my newly waxed crotch.

"Spread your legs a bit." He said. I bit my lip and did about two inches. I saw him smirk as he reached up and slowly removed the toy. I shivered once and he sat next to my hip. "When you got aroused you did some things that I need to ask you about."

You are naturally submissive Bella, as I've known for years but I did not realize exactly how much. You brought your hands above your head and held onto the pillow. Most subs have a hard time becoming or staying aroused if their hands are down. Showing the palms of your hands shows that you are submitting to someone else, and that you needed to give up control to me.

Also your eyes would meet mine every few seconds, as if you were checking to make sure I was enjoying myself. I was. Then when I pinned you down your hands clenched, like you needed something to hold you down, to center you so that you would not come before I let you.

These are very submissive things to do, Bella." I was biting my lip now. "And I loved it. Every second of it, you needn't worry of that." He stood up and walked toward my dresser. He opened the top drawer and pulled out several scarves. He came back to the foot of the bed and pulled me down until my calves were hanging off the edge of the bed. He secured each ankle to the posts so I was spread open completely.

He pulled me up so I was sitting.

"Lace your fingers behind your neck." He ordered, and then he tied them like that and grabbed one of my huge comfy pillows. He placed it on my lap and leaned me forward over it so my face was level with his hips. Oh God.

"You know what I want you to do." He growled as he undid his jeans and took them off. I felt my jaw drop. He was huge, at least 10 inches. He took advantage of my open mouth and guided himself past my lips. He tasted as good as he looked, maybe better.

I sucked on just his head and looked up at him. His eyes were watching my mouth and I moaned happily when he pushed a bit deeper. I licked the underside of his shaft and gently dragged my teeth over the velvet-incased steel. I whimpered when I heard him growl then did it again.

"Relax your jaw." He snapped and when I did he pressed towards the back of my throat. "Breath through your nose. You are going to take all of me." He touched the back of my throat and then he held the back of my head and pushed. He slid easily down my throat and when my lips touched the base of his cock I swallowed around him continuously until he tensed and came. I swallowed every single drop and then licked him clean.

He gently moved my hands in front of me and pressed me back so I was lying back on the mattress. He tossed the pillow back then kneeled that the edge of the bed where he licked up my slit and I screamed like my life depended on it.

"Bella, I want you to try to hold on as long as you possibly can. If you do really well I'll reward you. Now be quiet and let me work."

He tortured me for so long that I passed out when after I came about 3 or 4 times literally. I was lying panting and sated as he untied my ankles and massaged where I had tugged nearly bruised.

"Are you okay?" He asked gently. It took effort but I rolled my head so I was looking at him as he lay beside and slightly above me. "How do you feel?" He asked again pinching my thigh lightly.

"Delicious... Sir." I said finally. "Wonderful, special, wanted, spent, sated but not satisfied, delicious."

"You said that one already." He smirked. I looked up at him and tilted my head.

"Could I try something?" I asked. "Sir?"

He looked at me for a few seconds then did his sexy smirk thing and nodded. I moved so I was straddling his hips and I nervously pressed a small kiss to his jaw. "Thank you." Then to his neck, and chest and abs before moving up, whispering 'thank you' in between every kiss. I was staring at his lips now and he was holding my hips. I leaned in slowly and brushed my lips over his, once, twice, three times.

A second later I was under him and he had my leg hitched over his arm, holding it high. I gasped when I felt him at my entrance and he kissed me. I melted into it and made little mewling sounds as he pressed against me, then rubbed my juices all over his tip before pressing into me, slowly, steadily, until he was embedded inside me. I involuntarily clenched around him, like my body was never going to let go of him.

"Edward!" I moaned and he thrust harder.

"I love how you say that. It's even better than Sir." He said and continually thrust in and out of me. "Come for me any time you want as often as you can." He said. His thumb pressed down onto my clit and clearly I was over sensitive because I was almost ready to come.

I spasmed around him and his teeth sank into my neck as we came together.

I ended up coming 2 more times before I fell asleep exhausted in his arms.

"Bella…. Bella, I love you." Edward whispered in my ear as the sun peeked through the window.

"Love you too." I murmured.

"So you said." He chuckled. "Or rather, screamed."

"I don't want you to leave me." I said blinking up my eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere, Bella. I plan on staying right here with you."

**_Thank you for reading!_**


End file.
